Full List of power levels
' ''PAGE IN NEED OF UPDATE' '' A Full list of the power level each character had as of their last appearance in ''Dragon Ball Z. GT Characters will be given the power level they would have had where they in DBZ. Working bases *Supreme Kai stated that each Supreme Kai was at least 1,000x stronger than Frieza. This means that the Supreme Kai's could have any of the following power levels: **530,000,000 - unlikely **1,200,000,000 - unlikely **2,400,000,000 - unlikely **3,600,000,000 - possible **'12,000,000,000 '- we presume it is this **120,000,000,000 - way too powerful *Goku: **Confirmed ***10 (start of Dragon Ball) ***180 (At 22nd Tournament) ***260 (after drinking Sacred Water) ***325 (battle with Piccolo) ***416 (battle with Raditz) ****over 8,000 (battle with Nappa and Vegeta) ***90,000 (battle with the Ginyu Force) ***3,000,000 (battle with Frieza) **Guessed ***20,000,000 (Androids) ***100,000,000 (Cell and Buu) ****Goku is stated by Beerus to be weaker than Frieza while Goku is in base form. **Zenkais: When Vegeta recieved his fatal Zenkai from Krillin, his power multiplied by 10. Cell states in Shin Budokai ''that coming back from the dead gave him a Zenkai. This means that it should be at least 10x for a normal Saiyan who comes back from the dead (I.E. Raditz and Nappa in ''Fusion Reborn) Multipliers: *Saiyan: **Great Ape: 10x Base **False Super Saiyan: 25x Base **Semi-Super Saiyan: 25x Base **Super Saiyan: 50x Base **Super Saiyan 2: 100x Base **Ultra Super Saiyan: 70x Base **x Base **Legendary Super Saiyan: 170x Base **Super Saiyan 3: 400x Base **Inexperienced Power Up: 225x Base **Legendary Super Saiyan 2: 300x Base **Golden Great Ape: 60x Base **Super Saiyan 4: 700x Base **Full Potential: 8,000x Base **Super Saiyan 5: 1,400x Base **Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 1,200x Base **Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 1,600x Base **Full Power Legendary Super Saiyan: 4,800x Base **Legendary Super Saiyan 4: 1,500x Base **Full Potential: 36,000x Base **Full Power Legendary Super Saiyan 4: 15,000,000 **Hhgreg.com **Full Potential: 360,000,000x Base **Furious Mutation (Vegeta): 500,000,000x Base **Super Saiyan God: 1,000,000,000,000x Base **Saiyan Beyond God: 1,040,000,000,000x Base **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: 1,560,000,000,000x Base *Kaio-ken: 1.5x Base **Kaio-ken x2 **Kaio-ken x3 **Kaio-ken x4 **Kaio-ken x10 **Kaio-ken x20 **Super 2 Kaio-ken: 200x *Arcosian: **1st Form: Full Power divided by 225 **2nd Form: 1st Form x2 **3rd Form: 2nd Form x2 **100% Full Power: 100x Base **Super Arcosian: 50x Full Power **Full Power Super Arcosian: 2x Super Arcosian *Heran: **Super Heran: 1.5x Base *Namekian: **Super Namek: 100x Base **Great Namek: 300x Base *Neko Majin: **Super Neko Majin: 50x Base *Human: **Max Power: 1.3x Base **Super Human: 50x Base *Bio-Android: **Super Perfect: 100x Perfect *Makyan: **Super Makyan: 1.5x Base **Makyo Star Boost: 600x Base *Majin: **Majin: 1.11x Base **King of Destruction Majin: 3x Base **Majin's Awakening (Vegeta): 1.2x Base *Ultimate Aura: **Ultimate Aura: 50x Previous form **Ultimate Aura 3: 400x Previous form **Ultimate Aura 4: 500x Previous form *Demigra **Villainous Mode: 10x Base **Dark Magic Power Up: 5x Base Other info Characters who have an immeasurable power will have brackets () with a number inside them, the lower the number the stronger the Immeasurable character. List Z Fighters *Goku: 100,000,000,000 **Great Ape: 1,000,000,000,000 **Kaio-ken: 150,000,000,000 ***x2: 200,000,000,000 ***x3: 300,000,000,000 ***x4: 400,000,000,000 ***x10: 1,000,000,000,000 ***x20: 2,000,000,000,000 ***x100: 10,000,000,000,000 **Unlock Potential: 200,000,000,000 **False Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000,000 **Spirit Bomb absorbed: 105,000,000,000,000 **Four Saiyans Energy Absorbed: 200,000,000,000,000,000 ***Super Kaio-ken: 25,000,000,000,000 **Ascended Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000,000 **Ultra Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000,000 **Full-Power Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000,000 **Full Power: 120,000,000,000,000 **Spirit Bomb absorbed: 140,000,000,000,000 **Golden Great Ape: 50,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 50,000,000,000,000,000 **Full Potential: 400,000,000,000,000,000 **Spirit Bomb absorbed: 600,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan God: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Saiyan Beyond God: 104,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: 156,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 100,000,000,000 **Great Ape: 1,000,000,000,000 **Dark Magic Power Up: 500,000,000,000 **Villainous Mode: 1,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan (Super Vegeta): 5,000,000,000,000 **2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000,000 **3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000,000 **Full Power: 120,000,000,000,000 **Golden Great Ape: 50,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 50,000,000,000,000 **Full Potential: 400,000,000,000,000 **Furious Mutation (Enraged Super Saiyan 2): 50,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan God: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Saiyan Beyond God: 104,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: 156,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Majin: 111,000,000,000 ***Majin's Awakening: 133,200,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,550,000,000,000 ***Majin's Awakening: 6,660,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 11,100,000,000,000 ***Majin's Awakening: 13,200,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 44,400,000,000,000 ***Majin's Awakening: 53,280,000,000,000 ***Full Power: 133,200,000,000,000 ***Majin's Awakening: 159,840,000,000,000 *Gogeta: 32,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan (Super Gogeta): 1,600,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2 (Ascended Gogeta): 3,200,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3 (Mega Gogeta): 12,800,000,000,000,000 **Full Power: 38,400,000,000,000,000 **Golden Great Ape: 16,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 16,000,000,000,000,000 **Full Potential: 128,000,000,000,000,000 *Vegito: 1,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan (Super Vegito): 50,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2 (Ascended Vegito): 100,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3 (Mega Vegito): 400,000,000,000,000,000 **Full Power: 1,200,000,000,000,000,000 *Gohan: 100,000 **Great Ape: 1,000,000 ***Time Breaker: 8,000,000 **Unlock Potential: 20,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 100,000,000 **Rage Super Saiyan: 250,000,000 **Ultimate: 420,000,000 **Super Saiyan Purple: 4,600,000,000 **Super Saiyan Tie-dye: 183,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 3,200,000 **Small Size Increase: 4,000,000 **Medium Size Increase: 12,000,000 **Large Size Increase: 30,000,000 **Kaio-ken: 60,000,000 **Super Namek: 3,000,000,000 **Great Namek: 300,000,000,000 **w/ Nail: 500,000,000,000 ***Super Namek: 50,000,000,000,000 ***Great Namek: 150,000,000,000,000 **Majin (Super Namek): 11,100,000,000,000,000 **Majin (w/ Super Buu's energy): 20,868,000,000,000,000 *Gotenks: 600 **Super Saiyan (Super Gotenks): 30,000 **Super Saiyan 2 (Ascended Gotenks : 60,000 **Super Saiyan 3 (Mega Gotenks): 240,000 **Full Power: 720,000 *Tien: 18,000 **Kaio-ken: 36,000 *Chiaotzu: 15 *Super Chiaotzu: 150,000,000,000 *Yamcha: 102 *Super Saiyan: 5,100 *Super Saiyan 2: 10,200 *Super Saiyan 3: 40,800 *Super Saiyan 4: 326,400 *Krillin: 332 **Kaio-ken: 664 **Spirit Bomb absorbed: 531,200 *Neko Majin Z: 100,000 **Super Neko Majin: 5,000,000 *Android 18: 275,000 *Super 18: 22,000,000 *Great 18: 65,000,000 *Mega 18: 620,000,000 *Superb 18: 18,000,000,000 Dragon Ball Online *Human: 800,000,000 **Super Human: 40,000,000,000 *Majin:400,000,000 **Pure Majin: 40,000,000,000 *Namekian: 4,000,000,000 **Great Namek: 1,200,000,000,000 Supporting *Bulma: 16 **Capsule Corp Mech: 170 *Master Roshi: **Increased ower: **Max Power: *Launch: 25 *Chi-Chi: 130 **Blazing Aaura: *Yajirobe: 970 *Pikkon: 20,000,000,000 *Kami: 2,000 *Mr. Popo: 500,000,000 *Dende: 5,000 **Unlock Potential: 10,000 *Mr. Buu: 35,000,000,000 *Supreme Kai: 12,000,000,000 **Kibito Kai: 80,000,000,000 *Southern Supreme Kai: 100,000,000,000 *Grand Supreme Kai: 50,000,000,000 *Supreme West Kai: 12,500,000,000 *Eastern Supreme Kai: 15,000,000,000 *Old Kai: 1,200,000,000 *Namekian Frog: 0.001 *Paopao:1,250 *Whis: 125,000,000,000,000,000,000 Primary Villains *Pilaf: 3 **Pilaf Machine: 150 **Fused Pilaf Machine: 200 *Staff Officer Black|Commander Black: 30 **Battle Jacket: 160 **Giant Battle Jacket: 200 *King Piccolo:260 **Old:210 **Great Namek: 15,000,000,000 *Frieza: 8,000,000,000 **Restricted Form 1: 177,000,000 **Restricted Form 2: 354,000,000 **Restricted Form 3: 708,000,000 **Full Power: 800,000,000,000 ***w/ Evil Energy absorbed: 17,800,000,000,000 ***w/ Janemba: 20,000,000,000,000 **Mecha: 11,000,000 ***Full Power: 1,100,000,000 **Cybernetic Armor: 20,000,000,000 **Majin: 8,880,000,000 *Android 17: 500,000,000 **True Power: 18,000,000,000 **Super Android: 400,000,000,000 ***w/ Energy: 500,000,000,000 ***w/ Android 16: 600,000,000,000 ***w/ Cell: 700,000,000,000 *Cell: 80,000,000,000 **Imperfect: 350,000,000 ***Humans drained: 800,000,000 **Semi-Perfect: 8,000,000,000 **2nd Grade Perfect: 120,000,000,000 **3rd Grade Perfect: 240,000,000,000 **Power Weighted: 320,000,000,000 **Full Power Perfect: 4,000,000,000,000 **Super Perfect (Zenkai): 8,000,000,000,000 **Overloaded: 32,000,000,000,000 **Cellin: **Majin: 88,800,000,000 *Buu: 130,000,000,000 **Fat: 35,000,000,000 **Evil: 33,000,000,000 **Super: 220,000,000,000 ***w/ Piccolo: 227,000,000,000 ***w/ Gotenks: 460,000,000,000 ***w/ Gotenks and Piccolo: 467,000,000,000 ***w/ Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten: 228,000,000,000 ***w/ Gohan: 640,000,000,000 ***w/ Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks: 648,000,000,000 ***w/ Gohan and Gotenks: 880,000,000,000 ***w/ Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo: 887,000,000,000 ***w/ Vegito, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks: 887,000,000,000 ***w/ Frieza: 1,020,000,000,000,000 ***w/ Cell: 8,220,000,000,000 ***w/ Frieza and Cell: 9,020,000,000,000 ***w/ Vegeta: 230,000,000,000 ***w/ Tien and Yamcha (Tiencha): 27,153,000 **Huge: *Baby: 485,500,000 **Infant: 5 **Rilldo: 38,000,000,000 **Trunks: 10,000,000 **Goten: 10,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 500,000,000 **Gohan: 100,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Vegeta: 900,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 45,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 90,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 360,000,000,000 ***Golden Great Ape: 450,000,000,000 ***Amplified by Blutz waves: 4,500,000,000,000 **Adult: 900,000,000 **Super Janemba: 550,000,000,000 *Syn Shenron: 500,000,000,000 **Omega Shenron: 5,000,000,000,000 **Six Dragon Balls Absorbed: 4,500,000,000,000 **Nuova Shenron: 400,000,000,000 Secondary Villains *Monster Carrot: *King Piccolo's Mutant Namekian Sons **Piano: 10 ***Goku: 130 **Tambourine: 1,800 **Cymbal: 140 **Drum: 215 *Frieza's Elites **Ginyu Special Forces ***Burter: 2,900,000 ***Jeice: 2,850,000 ***Recoome: 2,710,000 ****Giant Time Breaker: ***Guldo: 270,000 ***Ginyu: 12,000,000 ****Body, Heart, and Technique (Super Ginyu): 24,000,000 ****Goku: 100,000,000 *****Body, Heart, and Technique (Super Ginyu): 200,000,000 ****Bulma: 16 ****Frog: 0.0001 *****Giant Time Breaker: 15,000,000,000 ****Rich Boy: 4 ****Vegeta: 100,000,000 ****Jeice: 2,850,000 ****Nail: 41,000 ****Gohan: 200,000 ****Krillin: 80,000 **Frieza's Generals ***Dodoria: 22.000 ****Tri-Forms:66,000 ****Time Breaker: 11,000,000,000 ***Zarbon: 23,000 ****Monster: 32,200 ****Time Breaker Monster:34,200,000,000 ***Cui: 19,080 ****Time Breaker: 10,000,000,000 **Karmath: 1,250,000 **Soy: 3,200,000 **Frayne: 4,000,000 **PTO Commander: 10,000 *Cooler's Elites **Cooler's Armored Squadron ***Dore: 520,000 ***Salza: 510,000 ***Neiz: 500,000 **Maine **Ripper **Reta *King Cold's Elites *Kuriza (First Form): 400,000 *Kuriza (Final Form): 760,000 *Lord Onio: 7,000 **Super Saiyan: 350,000 *Raditz: 150,000 **Great Ape: 1,500,000 **Spirit: 1,200,000 *Nappa: 800,000 **Great Ape: 8,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 40,000,000 *King Cold: 340,000,000 **Restricted Form 1: 15,000,000 **Restricted Form 2: 30,000,000 **Restricted Form 3: 60,000,000 **100% Full Power: 34,000,000,000 *Android 19: 70,000,000 **w/ Kamehameha: 80,000,000 **w/ Goku's energy: 82,500,000 **w/ Super Saiyan Vegeta's energy: 110,000,000 *Dr. Gero: 12 **Android 20: 80,000,000 ***w/ Yamcha's energy: 80,090,000 ***w/ Piccolo's energy: 83,090,000 *Shorty: 500 *Scarface: 400 **Great Ape: 4,000 Movie Villains *Chilled **1st Form: 420,000,000 ***Never Displayed* True form: 798,000,000 **Full Power: 79,800,000,000 *Chilled's Elites **Toobi: 12,500,000 **Cabira: 16,000,000 *Garlic Jr: 2,500,000 **Super Makyan: 3,750,000 **w/ Makyo Star close: 1,500,000,000 ***Super Makyan: 2,250,000,000 *Garlic: 107,000,000,000 **Super Makyan: 160,500,000,000 *Three Lords **Ginger: 1,500,000 ***Super Makyan: 2,250,000 **Sansho: 1,300,000 ***Super Makyan: 1,950,000 **Nicky: 1,200,000 ***Super Makyan: 1,800,000 *Spice Boys/Four Monarchs **Spice: 500,000 ***Super Makyan: 750,000 ***w/ Makyo Star close: 300,000,000 ****Super Makyan: 450,000,000 **Vinegar: 400,000 ***Super Makyan: 600,000 ***w/ Makyo Star close: 240,000,000 ****Super Makyan: 360,000,000 **Mustard: 250,000 ***w/ Makyo Star close: 450,000,000 **Salt: 200,000 ***w/ Makyo Star close: 150,000,000 *Wheelo: 40,000,000,000 *Lord Slug: 520,000,000,000 **Great Namek: 5,200,000,000,000 *Cooler: 1,000,000,000,000 *100% Full Power: 100,000,000,000,000 **Super Arcosian: 5,000,000,000,000,000 **Ghost Warrior: 400,000,000,000,000,000 *Turles: 4,000,000,000,000 **Ghost Warrior: 16,000,000,000,000,000 **Great Ape: 40,000,000,000,000 *Broly: 10,000 **Restricted Super Saiyan: 100,000 **Super Saiyan: 500,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 50,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan 2: 100,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 4,000,000,000 *Big Gete Star: **Cyclopian Guard: 50,000,000,000 **1st Meta-Cooler: 5,200,000,000,000 **Meta-Coolers: 100,000,000,000 **Metal Cooler Nucleus: 2,000,000,000,000 *Android 14: 1,000,000,000,000 *Android 15: 1,000,000,000,000 *Android 13: 4,000,000,000,000 **Super Android 13: 6,000,000,000,000 *Janemba: **Fat: 28,000,000,000,000 **Super: 500,000,000,000,000 ***Fake Vegito and Kid Buu absorbed: 40 **Majin Vegeta: 30,000,000,000,000 *Hirudegarn: 43,000,000,000,000 **Final Form: 86,000,000,000,000 *Abo: 10,000,000,000 *Kado: 10,000,000,000 *Aka: 200,000,000,000 *Beerus: 83,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Whis: 125,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Champa: 82,300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Vados: 127,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Grand Priest: 49,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Zeno: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Future characters *Future Trunks: 100,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000 **2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 7,500,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000 **3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 15,000,000 **Inexperienced Power Up: 22,500,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000 *Future Gohan: 100,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000 **Full Power: 120,000,000 **Ultimate: 140,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 7,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 14,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 56,000,000,000 **Full Power: 168,000,000,000 *Future Goku: 560,000 **Super Saiyan: 28,000,000 *Future Vegeta: 3,000 **Super Saiyan: 150,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 300,000 *Future Piccolo: 1,200,000 *Future Yamcha: 100,000 *Future Chiaotzu: 200 *Future Tien: 1,180,000 *Future Krillin: 117,000,000,000,000 *Future Yajirobe: 100 *Future Bulma: 1 *Future Chi-Chi: 1 *Future Ox-King: 2 *Future Pikkon: 20,000,000 *Future Bardock: 50,000,000,000 * Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000,000 *Future Mr. Buu: 28,000,000 *Future Mr. Satan: 2 *Future Frieza: 4,000,000 **100% Full Power: 400,000,000 **Mecha: 60,000,000 ***50% power: 3,000,000,000 ***100% power: 6,000,000,000 *Future Cell: 10,000 **Imperfect: 350 **Semi-Perfect: 3,500,000 **Super Perfect: 1,000,000,000 *Future Cooler: 4,000 *100% Full Power: 400,000 **Super Arcosian: 20,000,000 **Meta: 800,000,000 *Future Broly: 400,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 60,000,000 *Future Dabura: 20,000,000 **Majin: 22,200,000 **Post-Meditation: 44,400,000 **Demonic Will: 88,800,000 *Future Janemba: 90,000,000 *Future Buu: 2,000,000 **w/ Babidi: 2,000,005 **Fat: 28,000,000 **Super: 80,000,000 ***w/ Future Broly and Future Cooler:149,000,000 ***w/ Gotenks, Future Broly, and Future Cooler: 229,000,000 ***w/ Gohan, Gotenks, Future Broly, and Future Cooler: 369,000,000 ***w/ Future Babidi: 80,000,000,005 ***Saitama: 100 *** One punch man: 120,000 *** Super Saiyan: 6,000,000 *** Super Saiyan 2: 12,000,000 *** Super Saiyan 3: 48,000,000 *** Super Saiyan 4: 384,000,000 *** Super Saiyan 5: 3,840,000,000 *** Super Saiyan God: 307,200,000,000 *** Super Saiyan Blue: 55,296,000,000,000 Category:Power Levels Category:Kid buu